


Clothes

by turdleturdle



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Sharing Clothes, jo likes boy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: In preparation for a play, Jo can't decide what to wear.(very self-based & kinda ooc)





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get some Feelings(tm) out & i relate to jo so i wrote this in like. 10 minutes lmao

“Clothes are stupid.” Jo grumbled, disposed garments lying around her feet while she continued to dig around in the closet.

“Surely you’ve got something?” questioned Laurie, who was sitting nearby, watching with a slightly-aloof expression. He’d been at the March house for what felt like several hours, and had achieved little other than watch as his closest friend destroyed everything that passed as clothing.

Jo huffed and threw a glove over her shoulder. “Nothing fit for a man,” she grunted. She was trying to find an outfit for their next play, but was determined to look as villainish as possible, which was evidently rather difficult, since she hardly owned anything male-passing.

“You know, sometimes I wish I could just go out and get boy clothes.” She turned to look at her friend, continuing with a sigh, “But Marmee wouldn’t ever let me. And even if she would, I’d never ask, nor go out and do it.” Annoyance burned in her dark eyes.

Laurie stared at the heaps of fabric for a few seconds. Then, looking back at her, he said, “What if you borrowed some of my things?”

It seemed to take Jo a moment to process that. She stared at him. “You’d let me?”

“Of course,” Laurie stood up and, bowing melodramatically, assured, “Anything for you, Josephine March.”

Jo’s face lit up. Grinning, she demanded to go to his grandfather’s immediately, and off they went, rather startling the old man when both dashed past him up the staircase, two at a time.

Laurie never saw her so happy as when she tried on boyish clothes.


End file.
